


Different first meeting

by NatalieRyan



Series: Jot it down July [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Danny is in Wit Sec, M/M, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Danny witnesses the murder of John McGarrett. Steve wants to know what Danny saw.Currently WIP, but I dusted off this draft for the Jot it down July challenge.





	Different first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at this challenge the other day and I thought to myself, ‘hey, I’ll try to do it’. So, since it’s Sparksday, I am going with first meeting, a little bit different than the canon meeting of our guys. I have this idea for months now and it’s currently in my WIPs. I’ll write it down eventually, but until then it’ll stay like this in rough drafts I guess. It will eventually lead to McDanno, so here we go.

"There was a witness to your father's murder." Chin Ho spoke. Steve's head whipped hard in the direction of the Asian man.

"What do you mean a witness?"

"A guy, he was with John when they ambushed them, strapped him to a chair and forced him to watch."

Steve felt sick to his stomach. _Who would do that?_

"Have you talked to him, yet?"

"I tried, but he is not talking to me. Not with anyone as a matter of fact."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Probably trauma, or maybe he is still in shock."

"Bullshit. The longer we wait for him, the lesser are our chances to find the bastard who killed my father."

"Steve! Careful with it. I know this is personal, but give it time."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Steve practically leaped when suddenly he stopped when Chin called his name.

"What?"

"The guy is in Wit Sec."

The alarm bells in Steve's head activated at that last statement, but when he found the man in question they ceased altogether.

The guy looked so lost and so sad that something in Steve broke. The way he was hunched and held his head between his hands, eyes closed, gave him a fragile look and Steve considered Chin's words more seriously, now that he had looked at the guy.

Steve should know better than to make assumptions based on little information. The guy didn’t look like a criminal. So, there was something seriously wrong, for why he was in witness protection.

"Hey."

The blonde mop of hair lifted his head and looked at him with troubled baby blues that were on the border of translucent. Shining in the dim light of the room. The eyes, although red-rimmed weren’t the only thing Steve took in the man. There were bruises marring his handsome face. Steve cursed in himself for getting attracted to this man, the witness to his father’s murder. He shouldn’t do it. It was unprofessional, and with DADT.

Steve shuddered. _Get a grip McGarrett._

"Who are you?" The strong, yet hoarse voice spoke directly to Steve.

"I can ask you the same question." Steve retorted. The guy was already grating on his nerves.

Danny kept his silence as he stared at Steve, trying to not look like a kicked puppy. Which he really was. They roughed him up good and the scene where the guy put a bullet in John's head in front of him played in front of his eyes repeatedly. He couldn’t look at the tall, dark and handsome right now, what with all that happened, and his suffering so far. He wasn’t allowed to look, he wasn’t allowed to feel. Everything went to hell the second he agreed to go undercover with Karpov, the head of the Russian mob in New Jersey.

"I'm..." Danny thought for a second if he should be telling this stranger his name, but he felt oddly familiar, so he let go. "I'm Daniel Williams."

"Steven McGarrett."

_Shit, shit, shit._

"From the look on your face I see you know who I am."

"Yes, I do. You are John's son."

Steve nodded.

"What happened exactly down there?" Steve wasn’t the one to go for subtle.

Danny looked at Steve with such intensity that he felt something crack inside the big guy, but kept his silence nonetheless.

"You are going to give me the silent treatment?"

"You are a civilian."

"So what? It's my father we are talking about."

"Yes, but it would be against the law if I shared any information with a family member of the victim before I talked with the police."

"And how would you know about that? I was told you didn’t want to speak with anyone."

"You are right, I didn’t talk with them. I have a reason for that. As for how I know about _that_? Let me rephrase. Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, Newark Police Department."

"Oh." The guy was a cop. Just like Steve’s father.

Steve admired the guy. He was stubborn and determined. It would take time to crack, but Steve would be there to jog his memory. He couldn’t help but think that he’ll be met with resistance for the whole walk to the end of the line.

"Most people are not that surprised. I guess you are asking yourself what does a cop from New Jersey do in Wit Sec long way from home."

Steve looked amused. He could see the guy was a detective, alright.

"I admit, that did cross my mind."

Danny raised his eyebrows as if to ask Steve how the hell did he know that?

"That's a story for another day." Danny visibly shuddered and held his arms tighter around his torso, almost like trying to protect himself from the world. And Steve.

"Listen Detective Williams. My father was murdered and you witnessed the murder. If you can just point us out who was the guy that pulled the trigger, it will be easier for you and for me."

Danny suddenly had a flashback to a thing that happened back in Newaek and he was in a similar situation. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t go through this again. It wasn’t fair. _Please God, not again._

"You will tell us who he is, then we will catch him. And we may need you to testify on the trial, because you are the only-"

"No!"

"’No’ what?"

"I can't testify. Don't make me testify!"

"But, you are our key witness to it." Steve suddenly grabbed Danny by the shoulders and hauled him in a standing position. "Spill it, Williams."

Steve knew he acted on impulse. Most of his life was spent on impulse. But, he was tired of beating around the bush and this detective had him losing his mind.

Danny's whole body protested and he was pretty sure Steve was the only thing that held him upright right now. But damn, the guy had a deadly grip and he touched his shoulders where the skin was still tender from his previous ordeal.

"Stop. You are hurting me." Danny gasped for oxygen as the pain became unbearable.

Steve recoiled as if he were electrified and the moment he let go of Danny, he fell in a heap on the floor with an audible grunt. He gathered himself in a tight ball on the floor and looked horrified. Steve could kick himself for what he just did. How could he act like this?

Steve sighed.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. Are you alright?"

Danny managed to nod but said nothing.

“I am really sorry. I act on impulse most of the time. And I am trying not to think of what happened downstairs, and my father is dead. He was murdered Danny- can I call you Danny?”

Danny looked at him like he was assessing him, and those blue eyes of his bored holes in his skull, Steve was sure of it. But he withstood the glare, he could do this. If it meant that the man would at least not recoil from him.

“The reason why I am in Wit Sec, and no, it’s not because I am a criminal that testified to put other criminals in jail,” Steve chuckled then, a bit of the tension disappearing, “is because I was undercover in an organization under the Russian mob in New Jersey. And in the end, lots of their evidence weren’t admitted to court. They asked me to testify. Practically got me out of the hospital for just that one…”

Danny stopped like he was about to reveal more than he should.

“Like I said, you are a civilian. I know you were in the Navy, I’m sure you know how to keep a secret, but I can’t reveal more information about who I am and what happened to me before coming to Hawaii. However, please just don’t ask me to testify on court. Because last time I did that, I ended up 5000 miles away from home, trying to escape the man that I helped put in jail with my testimony.”

Steve gaped.

“Yes, Steven, there’s a hit put on my head. You see why is important that nothing gets in written. The less people know…”

Danny stopped talking then. Steve just stared, thinking of how Danny knew that he was in the Navy, or how he knew John. He decided it was time to remedy that, and start over.

“Okay, okay. I am going to suggest something, I hope it’ll be acceptable for you. Let’s start over from the beginning. I am sorry for picking you up like I did. Obviously I hurt you, which wasn’t my intention. But, it was my father who was murdered and I want to know who the man is, so we can catch him and be over with it. As you know, you are probably in trouble yourself, because he saw you, and he knows there’s a witness…”

Danny stared at Steve with empty eyes.

“It’s not ideal, Danny, but Chin Ho, the first to arrive to the scene, is a friend of mine, my father was his training officer and partner. We can trust him. If you won’t talk to me, talk to him. Just help me out, and help yourself out.”

Danny took a deep breath. Deep down, he knew Steve was right, he knew that the longer he kept quiet, John’s killer had more time to disappear. It was a tough decision, but he didn’t have anything to lose, except maybe his life.

“You’ll have to promise me that no one will know my real identity except you and Chin Ho.”

“I promise.”

“Then, okay. I’ll tell him what happened.”

…


End file.
